A variety of devices have been proposed for the purpose of purifying water through the use of magnetic fields. Most purifying devices are stagnant magnets, few are rotating and require contact with one or more rotating magnets within a vessel containing the water to be purified. In contrast, Applicant has previously invented magnetic purification devices which require only that the substance to be purified be near the device. Applicant's earlier inventions are exemplified in Applicant's Canadian Patent Application Nos. 2,488,776 and 2,526,977.
Applicant's earlier inventions recognize that using a plurality of magnets arranged in patterns which conform to “sacred geometry” (which is discussed in more detail below) is significantly more effective than the simple rotation of a bar magnet. Nevertheless, despite Applicant's advances to date, there is a desire for even more efficient and compact devices for purifying such things as food, water, air and soil and direct application to human and animal body surfaces for healing.
The term “sacred geometry” does not refer to any religious significance. In contrast, the term “sacred geometry” is a well-known term of art which refers to a number of basic geometrical patterns and sequences which reoccur in nature. While some of the patterns may have been used in religious rituals because of the belief that such patterns have a fundamental connection with nature and humanity, this is not the focus of the present invention.
There are numerous publications which discuss sacred geometry. Exemplary ones include The Ancient Secret of the Flower of Life (Vol. 1 and II) by ‘Drunvalo Melchizedec and the Internet (see for example http:/www.intent.com/sg) and the reader is referred to those for a more in-depth study of sacred geometry.
Very broadly, sacred geometry generally relates to patterns and figures created or embodying one of five basic geometrical ratios: Pi, √2, √5, √3, and Phi.
Pi is the ratio of the diameter of the circle to its circumference.
√2 is the length of a diagonal of a square with sides of length 1.
√5 the length of the a diagonal of a rectangle with sides of length 1 and length 2.
√3 is the length of the chord connecting the points of intersection of two circles each having a radius 1, where the circumference of each intersects the centre of the other.
Phi is (1+√5)/2 and is a naturally occurring ratio prevalent in animal and plant skeletal structures. It is also referred to as the “golden ratio”. Most naturally occurring fractal patterns, such as snowflakes, tree shapes and so on, follow the golden ratio.
Sacred geometrical patterns are patterns constructed using the sacred geometrical ratios, such as exemplified by the “Seed of Life” pattern, used in the description of preferred embodiments set out below. Other sacred geometrical shapes and patterns include, without limitation, pentagons, pentagrams, hexagrams, equilateral triangles, squares, rectangles with sides having a 2:1 ratio, vesicapisces and 3-dimensional structures such as the pyramid and the cathara grid. Other shapes, patterns and structures will be known to those versed in sacred geometry.